


Rodney

by Marag



Series: Not What He Needs [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: (there is more than one Rodney story in this series... because, hey, *Rodney*.  Again these are all older works, slightly tidied, escapees from the LJ Disaster.)





	

People assume I want Sheppard, but nothing could be further from my mind.

No, really

Oh, I’m interested in a Colonel alright, but not that one.

 

And I suppose it would surprise everyone that it’s not that stupid bitch who managed to destroy the entire knowledge base of the Asgard , I mean, she had what, _fifty years_ and the best she could come up with was… 

 

oh, sorry, what I was saying… 

To think I used to believe… well I’ve earned the right to change my mind.

 

No, it’s someone else

Someone strong

Ambitious

And he can be every bit as petty as I am.

The fights would be as amazing as the lovemaking.

 

I could be his lover

I could be his friend

I could be his savior

I could be his companion

I could be  his everything… 

...Everything except the one thing that would bring him instantly, willingly into my arms

 

I will not be his ticket in.

 

Duty or Ambition

But not love

So here I am

Not what he wants

Not what he needs.


End file.
